Auction and Dates
by lovelysakura99
Summary: What happen when Tsunade has the idea of having a big auction for dating one of the ‘sexiest shinobi of Konoha’? Who'll win who and who'll date who? Read to found out! NaruSaku
1. Auction!

Hey everyone! Here is my new NaruSaku story! but it have some ShikaIno, NejiTen and KibaHina but it's mostly NaruSaku! My friend gave me this idea talking about a fashion show... and it gave that... I don't know if you can find the link... I also hate the title but it's the best idea I had... anyway, please no flames and enjoy the story!

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Auction and Dates!

Chapter 1

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino were walking, heading to the concert room where the event was going to be. It was an idea of Tsunade of having a big auction for dating one of the 'sexiest shinobi of Konoha'. Ino was all excited to see the guys going to do little striptease for there pleasure.

"I can't wait to see Shika-kun! I will win him, no matter what!" said Ino.

"Calm down Ino-pig!" replied Sakura.

"Ok! I can't believe you didn't want to come forehead! I mean, see the guys shirtless and it's for a good cause!"

"Yeah! It's for the reconstruction of the Konoha mall." Said Tenten.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't want to come. By the way, Tenten, you will try to 'buy' Neji?" asked Sakura.

"Nah! He have so many fangirls that the price for him will be too much! And I don't want him to see me like a groupie!"

The other girls started to laugh.

"and you, Hinata, you came to see Kiba?" asked Ino.

"W-what? N-no… I…" Hinata started to blush.

"She's to shy to 'buy' him!" replied Sakura laughing.

"And you forehead, you don't want to see Naruto? Why you don't you try to 'buy' him?"

"Why should I take Naruto?"

"Because you started to like him no?" asked Tenten.

"WHAT? No! I don't like him like that!"

"You know what?" said Hinata, a little smirk on her lips.

"What?" asked Ino and Tenten at the same time.

"I went to the Konoha fair and I saw Naruto and Sakura, laughing like crazy…"

"No way!" said Ino.

"What? I can't go to a fair with my friend?" said Sakura.

"Nope!" said Tenten. "Not when the friend is Naruto! You started to like him more then a friend!!"

"NO!!"

"The first time, they always say it's false!" teased Ino.

"Ha! Love!" exclaimed Tenten.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata started to laugh while Sakura looked at them meanly. After that, they entered the room where a huge scene was. All the women in Konoha were in the room, talking. The four kunoichi went to a table and waited till 7 o'clock, when the show was suppose to start.

----------

The first part of the show was not really interesting for the girls.

"And now, here goes the next shinobi, kind of lazy but really intelligent, he can be all girls dream, please scream for Nara Shikamaru!" said Shizune who was the host.

When Ino heard Shikamaru's name, she stood up on her chair. The song 'Yeah' started while Shikamaru went on the stage, clearly bored, with his usual clothes on him.

"So the auction start at 20$"

"25!" scream a random girl in the public.

"30!" shouted Ino.

"35!"

"50!!" replied Ino. The three other girls looked at their friend who eyes were saying 'I will not lose!'.

"So 50, once!" started Shizune. "Twice!… Fine! Ino wins!"

Ino started to scream and looked at Shikamaru who was going out of the stage.

"The next is a dog lover but can still love a women, say 'Hello' to Inuzuka Kiba!"

With that the song "Who let the dogs out?' started and Kiba entered on scene, dancing.

"Like the others, it start at 20$!"

"30!" scream a girl.

"34!" scream an other girl while Kiba was getting of his jacket to show a white undershirt, making the girls scream louder and Hinata blushed.

"40!"

"45!"

"49!"

"55!"

"60!"

"60, once!" started Shizune after a moment. "Twice! Sold!"

"You should have done something Hinata!" said Ino.

"No! It's alright!" respond Hinata who was still blushing.

"Now the next one will make girls scream wild. He's a jounin who's call the Hyuuga prodigy-"

Neji's fangirls started to scream really loud, so much that Shizune couldn't continue.

"Girls, calm down, so you all see who it is, scream for Hyuuga Neji!"

The song 'I'm too sexy' started and Neji went on the stage, wearing a black pants with a white shirt. the girls were going wild, trying to get on the stage but a protecting jutsu was on it. Shizune didn't say anything and the shouts started.

"30$"

"50!"

"55!"

"60!"

"70!"

Neji was standing. If this wasn't an obligation, it's sure he wouldn't be there. He heard Tsunade, who was in the wings saying: "Get off your shirt!" Neji looked at her like she was insane. He gave the look 'Are you kidding me?' and Tsunade went on the scene while the girls were already at 200$. The hokage took his shirt off and went back in the wings. Seeing Neji shirtless, the girls started to scream even more (is it possible?) Neji was on stage, wanting that this stupid thing finish while the girls were at 500$. Tenten was drooling to see her crush on the stage, half naked.Even he had this cold look, he was still sexy.

"550!"

"560!"

"600!"

"650!"

"700!"

"750!"

"750 once!" scream Shizune while the girls were trying to get the most money they could. "Twice! Sold!"

The girl who won started to jump everywhere while the others were almost crying.

"Now, the last but not the least. The most loud, cheerful, unpredictable shinobi in all Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The song 'Rock this party' started and Naruto went on the stage, dancing. The most surprising was that he was dancing really well. He was wearing his usual clothes.

"The price begin at 20$"

"25!" scream a girl.

Naruto was still dancing, and he got off his jacket, showing a black shirt, making the girls screaming more.

"30!"

"35!"

"40!"

Sakura was surprised to see the girls going wild for Naruto. But what surprised more the pink haired girl was when Naruto got off his shirt.

"_Wow! I didn't knew that Naruto had THAT body!"_ she thought.

The auction was still going up, while Naruto started to make push-up on the stage, showing how he was muscular. The girls were totally wild but what add to there excitation was when some water going from nowhere fall on Naruto. The girls were none-stoppable.

_"I'm sure it's Tsunade-shishou's idea! She could do anything for money!"_ thought Sakura.

_**"But he sure look good! Knowing that he have that body, we could have say yes to go on a date with him!"**_ said Inner Sakura.

_"I like Naruto more then for his body… and one of those bitches will have him for a date! What did I just say?!?!?"_

**_"You know what you said! You like him! But I'm pretty sure that you LOVE him!"_**

_"Whatever!"_

Sakura started to listen to what was happening around her when she heard something disturbing.

"500!"

"550!"

"560!"

"570!"

_"When did they started to be in the 500?"_

"600!"

"700!"

"750!"

"760!"

"Oh my god! Naruto beat Neji!" exclaim Tenten.

"780!"

"800!"

"850!"

"860!"

"900!"

"1000!"

Everyone was shocked.

"OK! 1000 once!" said Shizune "1000 twice! Sold!"

Naruto stopped dancing still on shock that he had been the higher profit.

"So it's the end of the auction! Don't forget that the higher buyer have a date with the guy tomorrow night. Thanks to everyone!"

End of the first chapter!

* * *

So how was it? Please tell me!! 


	2. Meeting her

Hello everyone! Here my second chapter of "Auction and Dates"! You will finally see who bought Naruto! I really liked write this chapter so enjoy!

* * *

Auction and Dates

Chapter 2

The next morning, Sakura was walking in the street of Konoha, still thinking about how Naruto did to have this much success.

"_I wonder who won him…" _she thought.

"_**Yeah! She better not touch to YOUR Naruto!" **_said Inner Sakura.

"_Naruto is not yours!"_

"_**Yeah but he should be!"**_

Sakura stopped her little fight with herself when she heard someone screaming "SAAAAAAAAAKURA-CHAN!!!!" She didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Hey Naruto!" the pink haired kunoichi replied.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Did you saw me yesterday?"

"_**YEAH! And you were soooooo hot!!!"**_

"Yeah!" Sakura answered, ignoring Inner Sakura. "It was… different to see you like this!"

"Yeah! I was the most popular! Tonight I'm going to the fair with the winner!"

"By the way who 'bought' you?" asked Sakura while she was already planning to kill the girl, but if you asked her, she wasn't jealous… (almost not…)

Naruto was about to say something when they heard "NAAAAAAAAAAARUTO-KUN!!!!!" They turn to see a girl with long brown hair and running towards them. She was slim, tall and… well develop. She was wearing a white shirt wrote on it 'Sexy' in pink and a black mini-mini-skirt.

"Hi Miki-chan!" said Naruto smiling.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Then Miki looked at Sakura with mean eyes. "Sakura."

"Miki. So it's you who 'bought' Naruto."

"Seems like!"

"You two know each other?" asked Naruto, too dense to see the hate between the two girls.

"Yes…" answered the two girls, still glaring at each other.

In the time of the Sasuke-kun fanclub, Miki was one of Sakura's opponent. But, unlike Ino, Miki was a bitch.

"Sorry girls, I have to go! Bye Sakura-chan! See you tonight Miki-chan!" With that, Naruto ran away. The two girls were looking at Naruto when Miki said something.

"Forget him Pinky! He is totally mine."

"What is telling you that, bitch?"

"Maybe because I have a date with him, and that's enough time to make him mine."

"Sorry to disappoint you but did your little brain forgot that he wants me?"

"A night with me and I will make him forget all about you!"

"Sorry, I shouldn't call you bitch! Slut is better for you!"

"Whatever, pinky! He'll be mine. I feel almost sorry that you have this sexy guy around you and you'll just loose him!"

"Please, you only like him for his butt!"

"And? In one night I can learn more on him, like he'll learn more on him! Just don't cry tomorrow when I'll kiss him right in front of you!"

"You wish, slut!"

"Jealousy is a bad thing! Bye Pinky!"

"_What a bitch!"_

"_**And she'll have a date with Naruto! ALL ALONE!!"**_

"_Not if I'm here to stop her!"_

----------

Sakura went to Ino's house. She was supposed to help her on her clothing for her date.

"You're late Forehead!"

"Sorry, I saw a bitch in road…"

"Who?" asked Tenten who was there to help too.

"Miki."

"Miki THE bitch?" exclaim Ino.

"Yep!"

"URG! I hate this girl!"

"But why did she talk to you?" asked Hinata who was there as well.

"Believe it or not but it's her who 'bought' Naruto last night."

"NO WAY!!" screamed the three other kunoichi.

"Yep!"

"And what did she told you?" asked Tenten.

"To stay away from Naruto because he was hers."

"That bitch!" said Ino.

"She doesn't see that Naruto is totally into you?" exclaim Tenten.

"I told her but she said 'A night with me and I will make him forget all about you'" said Sakura.

"Slut!" said Ino.

"Whatever! Are you ready for your date with Shikamaru?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Yep! I have the perfect outfit, the perfect look, and tonight I'll tell him that I love him!!"

"That's so cute! And you Tenten, you're not jealous of Neji-nii-san's date." asked Hinata.

"Nah! I'm mean it's Neji!" replied Tenten while the three girls were looking at her not understanding her allusion. "I mean, Neji have low patient with girls, mostly fangirls. The only women who can approach him are Hinata, Hanabi and me, so I'm not scared!"

The four started to laugh.

"And you Hinata, not scared of losing Kiba?" asked Ino.

"Not really…" with that Hinata blushed.

"Oh! Something happen!" said Sakura.

"Tell us!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Well… Kiba told me that… That he loves me and that even if he has a date with an other girl tonight, it's with me he want to be…"

"It's so sweet!" said Sakura.

"So you told him that you love him, right?" Ino asked. Hinata nodded.

The three kunoichi were hugging her, happy that she had a boyfriend now. With all that, time go by like this and 6 o'clock was already there. Shikamaru picked Ino.

"So, want to watch a movie?" asked Tenten while they were walking to there respective house. Hinata nodded while Sakura said no.

"Why Sakura?" said Hinata.

"I have something to do…"

"Are you going to follow Naruto trough his date?" asked Tenten.

"WHAT? No…" answered Sakura thinking _"Shit! How does she knows?"_ "Anyway got to go! Bye!!"

Sakura went away thinking that it wasn't that Miki who will stole her Naruto…

END CHAPTER 2!!!

* * *

Please tell me how you like it by a lovely review!! 


	3. The date

Hello! Sorry everyone for the late update but these days I have exams and I had a writer block on this story! Really I'm sorry!! Anyway, this is the third chapter, it's a little bit shorter then the others but anyway... it's better than nothing! So enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

Auction and Dates

Chapter 3

"_**You are jealous!" **_teased Inner Sakura.

"_NO!"_

"_**So why are you going to follow Naruto?"**_

"_Because I don't want a bitch to have him!"_

"_**And that's not jealousy?"**_

"_No! It's just… protecting a friend!"_

Inner Sakura started to laugh while Sakura arrived to the Konoha fair where Naruto had his date with Miki. She looked around to see if Naruto and Miki were somewhere. After some time, she thought that maybe they weren't there yet, when she heard a laugh that she knew by heart. She followed the sound of the laugh and found Naruto and Miki getting out of a roller coaster. Naruto was laughing while Miki was clearly feeling sick…

"_Well, it's look like Miki can't stand roller coaster… Bad for her, Naruto loves those thing!"_ She smiled at this thought and continued to look at them._ "What are they saying? I can't hear anything from here!"_

With Naruto and Miki

"How did you find it Miki-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Great!" Miki answered, thinking the opposite.

"That's cool! I came here a week earlier with Sakura-chan and we did that one! Sakura-chan really like roller coaster! She's not even scared! Sakura-chan…" and bla bla bla…

"_Does he only thinks about her? I have to make him change idea!"_ thought Miki.

"Naruto-kun! Don't you want to do something more… cute?" asked the brunette.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… Maybe this?" she said pointing the Tunnel of Love.

"But that's for lovers…"

"But we can go as friends! Come on! I never went on those thing!"

"Ok!"

"_Yes! Going out of this, he'll be mine!"_ Miki thought.

The two headed to the line of the Tunnel of Love.

With Sakura

"_Oh my god! They are going in the Tunnel of Love! That bitch! I'm not going to let her get him!"_

"_**Jealousy!"**_

"_Shut up!"_

Sakura thought about how to get in the tunnel without being stuck with some loser. Then, she saw a door with 'For employees only' on it. She went to the door, made sure that no one saw her, and enter in the tunnel. It was dark with only little pink and red light in form of hearts. From where she was, she could see everyone but no one could see her. She was on a little sidewalk and next there was the water were the boat were passing.

"_I have to make sure to not slide, or else I'm going to be wet!"_

She waited where she was and waited to see or hear Miki or Naruto. When she saw then, she followed there boat.

"Naruto-kun! Don't you find that beautiful?" said Miki in a seducing voice.

"Yeah!" answered Naruto, too dense to see the intention of the girl.

"_Yes! Nothing happen… for the moment…" _Sakura thought.

She followed the boat and saw Miki who was putting her head on Naruto's shoulder. Getting frustrated, she picked something that was on the floor and trough it to her. It hit Miki's head.

"What's that?!?" she screamed.

"It's a heart in plastic… Must have fall of the roof…" answered Naruto.

"_Thanks god they didn't notice…"_ thought Sakura, relief.

The pink haired kunoichi followed the boat but slipper on the wet sidewalk. She screamed and fell in the water.

"SHANARO!!!!" she screamed.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"What? What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" said Miki, thinking _"'She better not disturb my plan!"_

"Only Sakura-chan say 'Shanaro'…"

"You might have misunderstood what the person said… Why would Sakura be there?" said Miki while she was thinking _"That bitch! She better do nothing!"_

"Yeah, you're right!" responded Naruto.

----------

Sakura was now wet and frustrated.

"_Why did I follow them! Now I'm wet! Thanks god they didn't recognise me. For a moment I thought that I'll have to explain why I'm in the tunnel of love, soaking wet!"_

She was heading for the exit of the fair when she saw Miki and Naruto with cotton candy in there hands. They were heading for the Ferris Wheel.

"_Ok, just a last verification can not kill…"_

The young medic-nin followed them and even went behind them. From her cabin, she could see enough. After a long moment, nothing happened, they seemed like they were talking about the view.

"_Ok… Nothing's happening… Maybe nothing will… Oh my god!" _The tears were pouring down her face. _"It's not true… I can't have lost him… Naruto…"_

Yes, in front of her eyes, she saw Naruto and Miki kissing…

End of the chapter 3…

* * *

Suspense... Hahaha! You'll have to wait!! But don't worry, I started to write the fourth chapter this morning so the next chapter will be online in the days to come! Please review!!! 


	4. The End

Hello!! I got 50 reviews!!!! I'm so happy!!! Thank you everyone!! So here the fourth and last chapter of "Auction and Dates". It take me more time to update because I changed some things... anyway enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto at the start of this story and I still don't own it.

* * *

Auction and Dates

Chapter 4

Sakura was in her room, thinking about what she had seen earlier. She was crying and like her parents went on a mission, all she could hear in the house was her sobbing.

"_I can't believe I lost him. I understand know, I love him… But he is with Miki now… It's too late… And the worse it's that he saw me like this…"_

Flashback

Sakura was running out the Ferris Wheel, crying. She suddenly hit someone. She said a little "Sorry" without even looking at who it was. She raised her eyes on the person only when she heard: "Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto?" She looked at his blue eyes and smiled a little, but then she saw Miki beside him, and tears started to come out of her eyes again.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked, clearly worried.

"Nothing really important. I saw something really sad and I just thought about it… Anyway, I don't want to disturb you while your on a date… See you later!"

Sakura started to run away, ignoring the screams of the blonde shinobi.

End of the flashback

Sakura sighed. Her head started to hurt after all this crying. She then heard a soft knock at her door. She went and opened to see the person she was crying for.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Miki?"

"I wanted to be sure you were alright. I dropped Miki at her house a little bit earlier, even if she didn't want to."

"Naruto stop acting like you care." said Sakura in an angry tone.

"What? Why? You're my friend!"

"But I want more! I want to be the one you always think about. I didn't noticed before but now that you have someone else, it's now that I want you…"

"Sakura-chan? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see it?" Sakura screamed. "I love you!!" The pink haired girl started to cry again.

"Sakura-chan… I love you too…" Sakura looked at him.

"But I saw you kiss Miki…"

"I didn't kiss Miki! You must have seen wrong."

"But in the Ferris Wheel… Your faces…"

"Yeah, I know our faces were really close and she tried to kiss me but I stopped her. I told her that I love you, and she didn't want to stop trying… Please Sakura-chan, be realistic! I would never go out with a slut like her!"

With that Sakura smiled. Naruto was about to say something but he was cut by the lips of Sakura on his. They kissed like that for a long moment, Naruto's arms around Sakura's waist and Sakura's arms around Naruto's neck.

-----

"So, that's what happened."

"It's so cute!" said Ino.

"The more funny is that I saw Miki this morning. I was with Naruto so I kissed him right in front of her. She was so frustrated that she went away, her arms cross! She thought she could take my Naruto!" said Sakura smiling.

"Your Naruto? Getting possessive!" exclaim Tenten.

"But that's good! Now you have a boyfriend, Forehead!" said Ino.

"Yeah… And you pig? How was your date?" asked Sakura.

"Great! All happened like I wanted… Shika-kun was so sweet! He gave me this necklace!" Ino answered while showing her necklace with a rose.

"So cute! So what happen with Neji-nii-san and Tenten?" asked Hinata smiling.

"What? something happened with Neji?" asked Ino.

"Hinata! I told you to not to tell it! Anyway, now I have to tell you… Yesterday, after Hinata and I finished to watch a movie, we went to my house where we saw Neji waiting, seeing that, Hinata went to her house and left us alone." said Tenten.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"Wait a little! Anyway, he told me that his date was a disaster. The girl was always talking and that he was about to kill her. I asked him if he came only to tell me only that and he answered no… And then he kissed me…"

"NOOO!!!" shouted Ino, Sakura and even Hinata.

"Yes! He told me that he was glad that the girl he loves is not like the girl he dated…"

"Oh my god! That so out of his character!" exclaim Ino.

"I know!" said Tenten.

"But know you're going out with him?" asked Hinata.

"Seems like!" said Tenten, smiling.

"So now we all have a boyfriend?" asked Sakura.

"Yep!" answered the three other kunoichi. Sakura smiled.

"And it's all started with an idea of Tsunade for making money of dating the 'sexiest shinobi of Konoha'…"

End!

* * *

This is the end... Hope you like it! Please review!! 


End file.
